


this is what i came for

by Makii



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makii/pseuds/Makii
Summary: Gansey can't sleep and suddenly he's knocking on Declan Lynch's door because he just wants to be put in his place.Self-indulgent porn.





	this is what i came for

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by izzygone's 'once is happenstance'  
> It's not nearly as good as their writing and I didn't edit this at all, but I needed more of this Gansey/Declan daddy shit so...  
> Gansey is 18 in this fic and idk, I sorta picture Declan as 25 cause I like age differences but you can imagine whatever you want.

Knuckles rapping hard on the door, a heart pounding furiously, a dry mouth swallowing, thoughts racing. 

_What am I doing here what am I doing here what am I doing here?_

Gansey keeps thinking the same thing over and over and over again, but he knows the answer. Deep, deep down he knows why he’s standing at his best friend’s older brother’s door at 3 in the goddamn morning, desperation and anxiety shivering along his richly tanned skin. Deep, deep down, even if he can't face it, can’t admit it, he knows he craves a firm hand and a stern voice and to be taken care of or, maybe, just put in his place.

How did he get here? It was a blur. The hours blending from evening into night, unable to sleep, unable to focus on anything. Unable to think of anything except for… 

The door opens and the golden light from within poured through and washes Gansey in it’s warm glow. Declan Lynch stands before him, staring down at him through narrowed eyes. Where Ronan’s eyes are a cold, stormy sea, his older brother’s are a dark, stormy sky and Gansey already felt himself sinking in them. 

Gansey had expected him to open the door wearing sleepwear and a tired, irritated expression but Declan wears black dress pants, a grey-blue dress shirt, and a dark tie that was loosened and he looks alert and severe and _hungry_. He must have been working late, doing…. Well, whatever it is Declan Lynch does. Gansey’s never been quite sure. 

“Richard,” Declan says in a cool voice by way of greeting, knowing full well _‘It’s Gansey, for Christ’s sake’_ as he leans against the door frame, “What can I do for you at this late hour?” 

Gansey swallows thickly once more, fingers twitching as his palm grow clammy. “Ah, yes, apologies for disturbing you so late. I didn’t quite realize the time until I’d already gotten here.”  
He hadn’t really answered the question, he knows, but doesn’t quite how to put… _that_ into words. Still, Declan merely stares at him with dark eyes and a smirk on his lips, feeding off of Gansey’s nerves, waiting. 

How unlike him. How unlike Richard Campbell Gansey the Third, how out of character it was for this politician’s son to look so out of place and nervous and to dance around his words and avoid things. He didn’t seem so All American, so presidently, not now. Declan thrives on that, plainly. 

Eventually, Gansey gets the message and cleared his throat. “I, ah, was hoping you could… Help me out. Again. Like last time. Or I could so something for- for you.” 

_Last time_. When he’d called Gansey _‘boy’_ and instructed him and taken care of him and made him feel _so good._

Gansey is so fucking red, his square, chiseled features so much less intimidating and sophisticated when they blossom with the flush of shame. 

“Ah. I see, now,” Declan said smoothly as he stepped aside, obviously giving Gansey room to step inside. “Boys like you, get everything you want but always greedy for more, hm?” His voice is smooth and taunting and it swallows Gansey up. Gansey purses his lips and steps inside. There’s no going back.

Declan closes the door after him and suddenly he’s standing in front of Gansey again and reaches towards his face and Gansey wonders if he’s going to gift him with a soft caress or a hard slap or fingers in his mouth, but no, he’s just pulling Gansey’s wire-framed glasses from his face, folding them, and placing them on a small stand beside a couch. 

“You have excellent timing, boy,” Declan says, and there’s that word again, “I was just starting to feel a little strained from work and thought I could use a break and you show up at my door all desperate and wrapped up like a birthday present.” 

Ronan grins like a shark, but Declan grins like the devil and it shoots something through Gansey, down to his toes and down to the tip of his cock which is already twitching in his boxer briefs and it’s so fucking pathetic that Declan has this hold on him. 

And then Declan turns away and walks around to the couch before sitting down and Gansey follows him like an obedient, lovestruck puppy and stands over the taller man, waiting for…. Waiting for an order. 

“On your knees, boy,” it comes in a low voice and Gansey is complying before he can even think, because he’s not here to think. He kneels on the hardwood floor in between Declan’s legs, looking up at Declan.

“Think it’s my turn, this time,” Declan says and shamelessly slips a hand between his legs to grope meaningfully at the growing bulge there. Gansey watches, his pupils swelling and his lips parting and he can feel himself nodding. “Go on then.” 

Quickly running a tongue over his dry lips, Gansey reaches forward with shaking hands to slowly unbutton and unzip Declan’s finely tailored pants before he hesitating. He’s unsure… He doesn’t….

“Take my cock out, boy. Then put your hands behind your back and show me what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours.” 

_‘Yes, Daddy,’_ Gansey thinks and bites back a moan because he can’t let Declan know how unraveled he is, how overwhelmed he’s getting just from the way Declan is talking to him. Can’t let Declan know about that particular little kink that only arises in the presence of this tall, broad-shouldered man. 

He tugs Declan’s briefs forward and pulls his cock out, half-hard and surrounded by a mess of dark, coarse hair. Remembering his instructions, he places his hands behind his back and leans forward to nuzzle at the cock in front of him. It has a musky, warm scent without being overly sweaty. Gansey groans and presses wet, open-mouthed kisses to the base of it and closes his eyes at the feeling of a hand sliding up his shoulder, gripping his neck from the side, before finally resting in his brown hair. 

Having taken it all in, Gansey sets to his work and licks eagerly at Declan’s cock and as he feels it stiffen more and more he feels like a fucking god because he did that, he made Declan’s cock all red and hard and shiny with the slick of his spit. 

He’s never done this before. Never had a cock in his mouth. But he’s watched porn, and he can imagine what he would like, so he does his best to imitate that. He licks long, hot stripes up the length of it, kiss and sucks along the side, and places the smooth head of it in his mouth. He sucks gently, struggling to keep his hands behind him when all he wants to do is touch. Touch Declan, touch himself, anything. 

“Look at me, baby,” Declan says, his voice sounding rougher than before. 

Gansey can’t. He _can’t_. He can’t look up and meet Declan’s gaze while his dick is in his mouth, while he’s swirling his tongue over the slit and tasting precum. He can’t. But he does; he opens his eyes and looks up at Declan and the way he’s looking at Gansey, like a gift, like he’s perfect, like he’s a toy to be played with, makes Gansey _moan_. Declan can probably feel the vibrations on his cock, based on how he gasps. 

“Good boy. Weak, but eager. I’ll have you trained up in no time,” Declan says, like Gansey is his. His to train and mold and transform into a fuckdoll, an expert cocksucker. Gansey loves it. “Take some more of it, boy. Slowly, not too much.” 

Gansey obeys, trying to relax his mouth and throat as he lowers his head slightly, allowing the cock in his mouth to weigh down on his tongue and fill him and tickle the back of his throat. He starts to slowly bob his head up and down, reveling in the sensation of the cock sliding in and out, reveling in the hand gripping his hair and pulling just hard enough to hurt a little bit. 

Gansey wants it to hurt more. 

Declan seems to understand, because after a few minutes of this, after Gansey is able to take most of his well-endowed package into his mouth, he begins to press Gansey’s head down. Begins to use Gansey’s mouth, and thrust up and into his throat. Gansey gags and he moans and he feels disgusting for letting Ronan’s _brother_ facefuck him and he’s so fucking hard in his pants in hurts. 

It’s not long before he feels his down saliva dribble down his throat, before he feels a tear sliding down his cheek. Followed by another, and another. His jaw and throat hurt, and his crying and drooling and he’s never been so turned on in his life. He hopes he’s doing an okay job, and Declan is letting out little grunts and groans that make Gansey feel so appreciate and good.

He’s not thinking anymore, just taking it and feeling. Surely he’s not thinking, because if he’d been able to make use of his brain, he wouldn’t be disobeying. He wouldn’t be sliding a hand down between his legs to try and release some of the fucking tension straining in his pants. 

Suddenly the hand in his hair is yanking his head back so hard he lets out a cry of surprise and pain, but it’s nothing compared to the hand coming down on his face. The loud smack! fills the room and sharp pain masks the side of Gansey’s face and he’s looking at Declan with shock-wide eyes. 

“Did I fucking say you could touch yourself?” Declan snaps. Gansey realizes his mistake and shakes his head, mouth twitching to apologize. Before he can, Declan backhands the other side of his face and Gansey can’t believe his hips are bucking forward and he whines and blubbers. “Do it again, and I won’t let you cum later. Got it, boy?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Gansey says, and there it is. Shame and self-loathing completely wash over the pain and embarrassment he’d been feeling up until now and he’s shaking his head, pulling back, trying to form a sentence, to take it back. But he can’t take it back. 

Declan just looks down at him with wonder, his lips pulled back into something between a smirk and a sneer. 

“That how it is, baby?” 

Gansey blinks. Closes his mouth. 

“You came here in the middle of the night to find yourself a Daddy to discipline you, teach you some manners. That it?” 

Gansey swallows. And he nods. 

“Alright, then,” Declan says, and pushes Gansey’s head back onto his cock and continue fucking his throat but this time, he seems more desperate. Like he’s trying to own Gansey, claim him with his cock in his mouth and Gansey keeps gagging on it and failing to keep up. 

“Gonna cum down your throat, boy. You’re gonna drink all of Daddy’s cum, got that?”  
Gansey’s moaning around Declan’s cock again, making some kind of incoherent agreeable noise and he sucks as hard as he can and Declan cums with a ragged, breathy shout. His hot cum floods Gansey’s mouth and drips down his throat and he swallows it without choking on it, much. Declan lets go of his head, and Gansey just keeps suck on his cock, savouring every drop, until it softens in his mouth. He pulls back, looking up at Declan and leaning his head against his thigh and Declan tucks himself back into his pants.

He wasn’t the one who came, and he still feels fucking wiped out. Heavy-lidded and out of breath, he waits for whatever’s coming next.

“Good boy, Gansey,” Declan says, sounding softer. Sweeter. “Did so good for me, baby. Come up here,” he says, urging the boy up and turning him around before pulling him into his lap, his back to Declan’s chest. Gansey comes willingly, leaning back as Declan gently rubs his hands along Gansey’s thighs before finally resting one on his hip, and the other in between his thighs. He gently grabs Gansey’s dick, pulling out a long moan. 

Gansey feels warm kisses planting on the side of his neck and Declan works his dick.

“You wanna cum so bad, don’t you, honey?” he feels a hot breath in his ear, and he nods desperately, rutting at Declan’s hands. 

“You will, you will. But first I’m gonna punish you for touching yourself without permission.” 

Gansey’s eyes fly open.

“Stand up, boy, and take off your pants,” Declan says, and Gansey finds hands on his hips pushing up upwards. He obeys and keeps his back facing Declan, shaky hands unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down, bending over and shucking them off until he’s just in his yellow polo and black boxer briefs. 

“Good. Now come lay over my lap,” Declan says and Gansey can fucking hear the smirk in his voice. He turns out and does as he’s told, leaning over Declan’s thighs and blushingly brightly because he knows Dec can feel his raging boner and because he knows what’s coming and he can’t believe how badly he wants it. 

“You’re gonna take it, and then I’m gonna let you cum. Got that?” Declan says, and Gansey nods into the couch’s cushion. 

The first hit comes down on his ass, and the second. They’re hard, but not as bad as Gansey thought. But they come down harder and harder until Gansey’s squirming in Declan’s lap and then his underwear is being yanked back and he feels large hands raining hits down on his bare ass. 

Gansey hears someone squealing and, distantly, he knows that it must be him. He wonders if his ass is as red as his face and he can feel his cock rubbing against Dec’s thigh every time he squirms and wiggles and he can feel his eyes burn with tears of agony and he tries so hard to hold them back but he can’t, he just _can’t_ , and suddenly he’s sobbing and wailing and he wants it to stop and he wants _more more more._

“P-please,” he spits out, and he can hear how fucking wrecked he is.

“What is it, baby?” Declan says, following by another hard hit. 

“Wanna cum,” Gansey moans, struggling to form proper sentences. 

“I’m not done spanking you, boy. Think you can cum rubbing against my leg?” 

“Yeah,” Gansey breathes. “ _Fuck_. Yeah.” 

Declan resumes beating his ass, murmuring little compliments about how nice and soft it is, how tight his little virgin ass looks. How badly he wants to stuff his cock inside of Gansey, how badly he wants to cum in his baby brother’s best friend. 

Gansey whines. 

“Imagine if they saw you like this, Gansey. Ronan and Czerny and Parrish and Blue fucking Sargent. Imagine if they saw you bent over my lap, crying like a little bitch, all hard and sticky from sucking my cock and getting spanked,” Declan fucking growls.

Gansey can feel it, can feel how close he is, can feel the wetness of his cock. Every time he moves, every time Dec hits him hard enough to send his body jerking forward, his cock rubs against his leg. 

“Daddy,” he sobs out, his body trembling. “I’m- I’m- gonna.. Gonna.” 

“Cum for me, baby boy. Cum for Daddy, be good for me, Gansey.” 

And Gansey cums. He feels his cock shooting cum all over Declan’s nice, expensive pants. He feels it travel up his body, flashes of heat shooting up his spine. He thinks his eyes roll back. 

He’s breathing heavily, panting like a dog, unable to move. Unable to get off of Declan’s lap and go home and relive this shame over and over again. But then he feels Declan’s hands gently sliding in big circle along his back, rubbing at his shoulders, massaging his sorely beaten ass. 

“Did good, Gansey. So good for me,” he says warmly, staying like that for a little while. Gansey can feel those firm hands bringing him back, grounding him, soothing him. He then wiggles out from under Gansey. “Stay like that,” he says, and walks away, leaving Gansey in a warm haze. 

But then he’s back, and something cold touches Gansey’s ass and he flinches, looking back. He sees Declan rubbing some kind of gel over the soft mounds of his ass. He’s shocked at the purplish red hues covering his skin. Then Dec crouches by Gansey’s head and lifts a water bottle to his lips, helping him drink and he’s so goddamn thirsty, he hadn’t realized until the cool water is flooding down his throat, sadly washing away the taste of Declan’s cum.

“How’re you feeling, champ?” Declan says. 

“Good, good,” Gansey says, sounds droopy and tired and finally ready to sleep. “Thank you,” he says, looking Declan in the eye.

“You’re welcome. You don’t look like you can drive. Sleep here,” he says, and Gansey finds himself nodding. 

Declan helps Gansey up and guides him to his own room, claiming he has far too much work left and won’t have time to sleep. He gives Gansey a pair of clean boxers to sleep in and leaves the water bottle on the nightstand. After Gansey’s settled into bed, Declan does something for the first time that night. 

He leans down and presses his lips to Gansey’s. It’s not passionate or romantic or loving, his lips taste like closure and finality and when he pulls away Ganey’s eyes are closed.

“Good night, Gansey.”


End file.
